


Its part of the job description

by gemctf2



Series: Team fortress 2 element of surport [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Mercenaries, Robots, Tenth Class (Team Fortress 2)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: "Its not part of the job description, I was hired to kill people! I didn't-"Yeah that's not your choice to make now go back in there!Anyway ignore her, she'll know at the end of the story it'll all be worth it.Remember Team fortress world of magic and random crossovers? Yeah well just remove the random crossovers and cut down the magic, that's what this story's about, anyway have fun! Oh and warning, mercenary fic means there will be gore! (Espicially with the medic)





	Its part of the job description

"Alert! Our control point is being contested!"

The RED Heavy grunts as a bullet was shot to the knee, ignoring the pain and blood, he carried on, attacking the attacking BLUs, the sound of a sniper shot was heard throughout the battle field, the RED spy quickly goes after him, the shot had landed onto heavy's shoulder, making him drop the gun, he know the Medic is busy but...

"Medic!" The RED Medic jumps, paranoid about a spy, he grumbles a curse as he had to cut short healing the wounded solider but he nods to the Heavy and rocket jumps away," Screamin' Eagles!"

The Medic hurried to the Heavy but the BLU Pyro was chasing the RED spy who is lit on fire and running. The BLU sniper ignored the two screaming behind him and aims for the Heavy's head, "You shouldn't have even gotten outta bed," he mutters and takes the shot but something fast zipped past and took the bullet for him as the Medic heals the Heavy," Thank you!"

They didn't stop though, as the RED spy dead ringered and stabbed the BLU sniper and the pyro, even with the injuries they walk it off to defend their point, they managed to push BLU away, the second last control point was captured and they push the final but was pushed back by a BLU sentry, the RED spy tsked as his dead ringer needed time to recharge and all ammo are wasted on Pyro spy checking and Heavy's mini gun.

But there wasn't a need to, from the BLU Engineer's point of view: "Alert! Our last control point is being captured!" The BLU engineer turned back too late to see the RED Mixbender, aim her submachine gun at his face he didn't have time to react, scream or blink as respawn claimed him.

The control point flashed red replacing the blu, on their side the administrator cheered with glee as if she was there herself," Victory!" The RED mercenaries roared in victory except scout who is sulky that he wasn't the one to cap the final point.


End file.
